


Reluctant Love (Draft)

by MiekaMai



Series: Reluctant Love [1]
Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiekaMai/pseuds/MiekaMai
Summary: A start of a Yandere-Simulator fanfic
Series: Reluctant Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999390
Kudos: 5





	Reluctant Love (Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a Yandere-Simulator function but I'm not a very motivated person.  
> This is a test of my writing capability.

You are Mai Nguyen. You have lived with the Aishi since you were eight years old. You don’t have the same “quirk” as your cousin Yanagi Aishi, who is a year older than you, but you're not the most expressive person as your childhood friend, Hanakō Yamada. You're almost like a kuudere at most if someone were to describe you with a dere type.

Growing up with Yanagi was not bad as he, in his own way, cares for you like an older brother but you can see that Yanagi seems empty. His eyes light up very dimly when he sees you or you are mentioned. His parents, as in your aunt and uncle, treated you well as Ryoba Aishi treats you like a daughter and it could be said with your uncle too but with Uncle Aishi, you can see the fear in his eyes when he looks at Aunt Ryoba and relief when he looks at you.

Your school life back in elementary school was a bit troublesome. A lot of students liked to bully Yanagi for being emotionless and in turn, for being expressionless as well as being his cousin. But you weren’t completely alone as Osano Najimi and Hanakō Tamada befriended you and liked you for you. Your middle school life was a lot better since the student chooses to ignore you and Yanagi instead of bullying you guys.

Osano Najimi, your dear childhood friend who befriended you despite your reputation in elementary school. Your dear best friend who protected you from bullies. He is quite amusing to you as you grew up together, you noticed that in the beginning, he feared you like the other students but yet one day during recess, he was courageous in befriending you and he grew to like you like yourself. It warms your heart slightly.

Hanakō Tamada, another childhood friend who was a year younger than you and Osano. From the very first time he met you, he was smitten as you can see from the many times he complimented on how cool and mature you were. On how well maintained your grades are and how calm you keep when dealing with bullies. So he vowed one day to be your knight-in-shining-armor, much of the annoyance of Osano. While they, Osano and Hanakō, respected each other a lot, they also have a slight rivalry against each other.

So, Mai Nguyen, a Vietnamese adolescent, with your black hair flowing behind you, your uniform on, your lunch box packed, and your school bag with you. Are you ready to take on your second year of high school?


End file.
